


Ты многого не знаешь

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), ktj



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: написано на заявку «А я и не знал, что…»
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Ты многого не знаешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Lot You Don't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267172) by [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene). 



Стоило им свернуть в переулок, как Гарри грубо толкнул его к каменной стене и поцеловал.

Приглушенно вскрикнув от неожиданности, Малфой зарылся в его волосы, жадно целуя в ответ.

Наконец, отстранившись, он одарил Гарри хищной акульей улыбкой напоследок.

– А я и не знал, что этакое по твоей части, Поттер. Бесстыжие обжимания в переулках...

Ухмыльнувшись, Гарри опустился на колени. 

– Ты ещё многого обо мне не знаешь, Малфой, – заверил он и потянулся к ремню Драко.

– О, я не прочь узнать всё, – застонал от удовольствия Малфой, когда влажные губы, наконец, прикоснулись к нему.


End file.
